


And drink to forget

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (pero no alcoholismo), (tanto físicas como del pasado), Amnesia, Angst, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Cecearl backstory, Cecil está triste, Cecil no recuerda mucho de su infancia, Consumo de alcohol, Earl tiene cicatrices, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos sigue en el desierto y acuario no debería beber para olvidar (sobre todo porque no puede olvidar). A Earl le parte el corazón ver a Cecil tirado sobre la barra del All-Nite por lo que decide llevarlo a casa. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Está seguro de que le romperá la nariz de un puñetazo a ese presunto científico cuando regrese por hacerle esto a Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And drink to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está sacado de un rol que hice con @koschei0 hace meses y que no podía dejar que se perdiese en los archivos después de que me rompiese el alma como lo hizo. Creo que le he puesto rating T solo de lo triste que es porque no pasa nada que lo justifique en el fic.

Hacía ya tiempo que había pasado la última hora de la noche cuando el _sous cheff_ del Tourniquet se colgó la chaqueta por ese día. Los dedos que colgaron la chaqueta tenían diminutas marcas de los huevos especialmente duros de desdentar del servicio de cenas de aquella noche. Cuando salió del restaurante la mayor parte del equipo seguía dentro. Earl Harlan había dejado de preguntarse si se quedarían toda la noche allí: estaban cuando llegaba y estaban cuando se marchaba. También había dejado de intentar comunicarse con ellos: cada vez que abrían la boca de ella salía un zumbido que Earl asumía que debía ser francés y él nunca había sabido francés. Pero sabía cocinar y eso era suficiente.

En la calle hacía fresco y el cielo estaba negro sobre su cabello pelirrojo. Era un negro suave, poco espeso, suavizado por las misteriosas luces que se veían sobre ellos cada noche. Aquella eran turquesa y aguamarina. La diferencia era inapreciable, indecible, pero existente.

Era hora de regresar a casa, con su nuevo hijo (aquel al que aún no se había atrevido a preguntar cómo se llamaba pero que cada día se prometía que lo haría al día siguiente) pero la sola idea le dejaba un sabor amargo en los labios. No quería llegar a casa. Lo quería aún menos que el día anterior, igual que el anterior a ese.

Su mirada se detuvo sobre las luces que pasaban sobre su cabeza, sobre las cabezas de todos los ciudadanos, tanto de los que permanecían despiertos como él como de los que solo fingían dormir. Aquellas luces en mitad de la noche no habían cambiado. Solo había estado fuera un año, aunque había parecido mucho, mucho más. El tiempo hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener sentido para él.

Su mirada recayó en el alegre y amenazante letrero del Moonlite All-Nite Dinner, al final de la calle. De pronto entrar le pareció una buena idea y de pronto se encontró abriendo la puerta. Cualquier cosa mejor que llegar a casa, cualquier cosa mejor que poner la radio y encontrarse una voz cada vez más apagada. Ni siquiera sabía si a esa hora el programa de Cecil seguiría en antena pero no quería comprobarlo.

Y, sin embargo, aquella no debía ser su noche de buena suerte porque al cruzar la puerta para ir a sentarse a la barra descubrió al final de la misma una figura que cada día parecía menos familiar enmarcada de vasos vacíos a su alrededor.

Podría haberse planteado salir, volver a casa (ahora ya sabía que no iba a encontrarse esa voz impregnada de tristeza hablando de otras cosas en la radio), convencerse de que no había visto aquella imagen para ser capaz de conciliar el sueño cuando ya estuviese casi amaneciendo. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca había podido fingir no ver aquella figura y, en su lugar, se encontró a su lado en solo media docena de largos pasos.

—Vaya. Creo que el mejor remedio para la voz tomada es algo de miel en un círculo de piedras de sangre un día de luna llena, no el alcohol —comentó.

La figura (Cecil) tardó en reaccionar, visiblemente desconcertado ante una voz dirigiéndose a él cuando estaba intentando hundirse en el quicio donde la barra se hundía con la pared.

¿A qué hora había entrado Cecil allí? El número de vasos apurados daba una buena idea. Además, el tiempo no existía. Y Cecil había planeado irse cuando no tuviese más remedio o cuando se cayese de sueño, pero eso aún no había ocurrido.

—No es exactamente un remedio para eso —admitió el locutor. El alcohol no era en absoluto lo mejor para la garganta, pero por suerte sus cuerdas vocales eran difíciles de afectar. Cecil pensó que debería añadir algo más—: ¿Qué haces aquí, ya termino tu turno?

—Póngame lo mismo que a él y cierre esa botella por esta noche —Earl no le respondió a él si no al hombre tras la barra, clavando una mirada indiscutible sobre él. Mientras él estuviese allí Cecil no iba a llenar más la garganta con ese líquido.

Y mucho menos ahogar las penas provocadas por la ausencia de alguien que siempre fue un forastero.

Earl Harlan sabía perfectamente, igual que Night Vale por entero lo sabía, por qué la voz del locutor de la ciudad sonaba cada día más diluida en tristeza en la radio.

El camarero, un chaval de diecinueve años llamado Joel al que Earl conocía (como a todos los chavales de la ciudad), asintió, llenando un último vaso.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil: a su lado Cecil cogió del brazo Joel antes de que cerrase la botella.

—Antes de que te vayas... pon otra —le dijo aún sin preguntarse qué hacía Earl allí. No lograba imaginárselo: solo habían hablado un par de veces desde su regreso. ¿Le había felicitado por volver? Había sido una gran noticia...

Earl frunció los labios a su lado. Cecil nunca había sido terco (testarudo tal vez, pero no terco. No así. No de forma desesperada) y por ello detuvo al muchacho de las bebidas con una mirada más que clara.

—Que yo recuerdo no llegaste a tener ninguna insignia de primeros auxilios así que deja esos remedios caseros —le reprendió, indicando con la mirada a Joel que se llevase de una vez la botella. Daba igual cuánto hubiese bebido Cecil: ya era demasiado. Lo había sido desde que había entrado en el All Nite y lo había visto tirado al final de la barra.

Pero Cecil sí podía ser testarudo a veces (aunque nunca lo había sido contra él).

—Gracias por el consejo pero sé lo que hago —insistió. ¿Había conseguido la insignia? Earl era el scout experto, Cecil no podía decirlo. Y aún así una insignia era lo último que le preocupaba ahora con los ojos rojos.

—No, no sabes lo que haces. No al menos fuera de esa emisora —zanjo con seriedad Earl, apartando el vaso ya prácticamente vacío de Cecil de sus manos.

Había decidido que Cecil no iba a beber más y no iba a hacerlo.

—No arreglas nada así, ¿lo sabes? —dijo por fin. Aunque no hubiese querido su voz se hubiese acabado suavizando al final de una forma u otra: era con Cecil con quien estaba hablando.

Era Cecil. Cecil tirado sobre la barra. Cecil bebiendo hasta caer redondo. Cecil y su voz sonando en la radio como una gotera de pesar.

Cecil que nunca había sido una persona fácil de enfadar y que Earl Harlan creía que tampoco era el tipo de persona que al beber se envalentonaba o deprimía. Más bien solía convertirse en el centro de atención, el alma de la fiesta. Pero Earl había llegado cuando nadie sería bienvenido (nadie salvo Carlos... pero eso no iba a ocurrir. No había ocurrido en seis meses y aunque Cecil quería tener fe cada día parecía más y más improbable).

—¿Te crees que puedes venir ahí y juzgarme, Earl? ¿Qué sabrás tú? —Cecil arrastró las palabras con resquemor y la voz le tembló. Intentó recuperar su vaso. No quería ninguna palabra de ánimo (había oído demasiadas en esos meses y cada vez eran menos porque todos se habían habituado... o quizá creían que ya no tenía sentido). Solo quería beber para olvidar—. Vete, Earl. Muchas gracias pero sé ocuparme de mí mismo y mis problemas. Vete a casa.

No arreglaba nada (el "lo sé" estaba atorado en la garganta y picaba en los lagrimales) pero hacía todo un poco más llevadero. Por un rato al menos. Y Earl lo estaba echando por tierra.

Había creído que quizá Earl le haría caso pero era evidente que Earl no le haría caso. En cambio una mano cayó sobre su pecho, reteniéndolo. Intentar recuperar ese vaso era una batalla perdida para el locutor y de seguro que lo sabía.

Cecil no podía ganarle a terquedad (Earl Harlan sí podía ser testarudo de verdad) y tampoco a corpulencia. Los hombros anchos y gastados del pelirrojo hacían perfecta sombra a la delicada figura del rubio.

—No voy a irme —declaró con firmeza—. Si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa y te vas a dormir? Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí.

“Sé mejor que nadie lo que te pasa por la cabeza.”

Podría no haber dicho aquello último pero lo dijo. Si algún día ese científico volvía Earl esperaba que supiese correr rápido porque su cara no iba a librarse de un saludo al estilo de la vieja escuela.

Firme, no dispuesto a claudicar, vio a Cecil apretar los dientes, aceptando sentarse y ceder. Lo más seguro era que el alcohol ya le estuviese haciendo efecto, impidiéndole pensar con la claridad suficiente como para hilar una buena argumentación.

—Tengo derecho a estar aquí... —murmuró, sin que fuese un argumento de verdad—. Estoy perfectamente —repitió pero era un argumento aún más vacío que los vasos que le rodeaban. Earl estaba prácticamente seguro de que Cecil había tenido que esforzarse para no acabar la frase sorbiéndose la nariz. No le miraba pero lo sabía con total seguridad—... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó por fin el locutor.

En la emisora había visto la mejor cara del locutor mientras hacían tiramisú pero fuera, ahora, en el All Nite, estaba viendo su otra cara. Una que no le gustaba en absoluto. Una que le daba ganas de golpearle la cara a alguien que no era en absoluto Cecil.

—¿De verdad quieres estar solo? —le respondió con una nueva pregunta con cierta amargura.

No, mentira... supuraba amargura por cada poro de la pecosa piel.

La pregunta, certera y lacerante, se le clavó a Cecil en el alma, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cara entre los brazos sobre la barra finalmente. Había intentado decirse que la respuesta no importaba tanto pero Earl parecía haber decidido acercarse a saludar en el peor momento, daba igual lo que Cecil intentase echarlo.

No, claro que no quería estar solo: quería que Carlos, su perfecto imperfecto Carlos, apareciese de pronto pero como eso no iba a pasar sí, quería estar solo.

Sollozó contra su propia ropa, sacudiendo los hombros sin formar ninguna respuesta, con las lágrimas acalladas durante demasiado rato. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Carlos volvería, tenía que volver pero... ¿y si no lo hacía? La perspectiva era demasiado horrible para poder plantearla. Y cada vez era más real.

Lo último que Cecil Palmer quería era romper a llorar en público, tan distinto a hacerlo al fondo del All Nite si nadie se fijaba en él. Pero ahí estaba Earl mirándole y ahora que había empezado no sabía cómo parar... Solo podía haber sido peor perder el control desde la emisora.

Lo último que Earl Harlan quería escuchar esa noche, la misma noche en la que los afilados dientes de un huevo le habían hecho una herida sin importancia en el dedo, la misma en que había encontrado la silueta esbelta del que fue su mejor amigo desgarbada sobre la barra del All Nite ahogándose en alcohol, era ver a Cecil llorar.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que le había visto llorar? Ni siquiera lo recordaba (por su cabeza surcaban los recuerdos de décadas como fogonazos confusos. Fogonazos que se apagaban al contemplar esas lágrimas derramarse por fin).

No dijo nada. No podía hablar. En su lugar sacó la cartera de piel cosida a mano y sacó lo necesario para pagar.

—Recoge tu abrigo, nos vamos de aquí —declaró. Se acabó de un trago el contenido del vaso que había pedido para él, aún intacto (pero ahora lo necesitaba. No para ahogar las penas si no para intentar poder digerir unas lágrimas que no eran suyas pero que dolían más que mil mordiscos de huevos a desdentar) y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe que resonó en la barra para levantarse y empezar a andar. Con esperanzas de que Cecil no intentase seguir siendo terco. Solo quería con todas sus fuerzas sacarlo de allí.

(No solo del All Nite, si no de todo aquel círculo vicioso que regaba sus ojos de lágrimas.)

Y Cecil le siguió. Avergonzado porque tenía dinero en la cartera (de verdad) pero el pelirrojo ya había pagado. Se frotó los ojos mientras se abrían camino fuera del bar y el fresco nocturno del desierto en invierno le ayudó pese a tener aún el rostro descompuesto. Apartó la mirada (la vergüenza de que Earl pagase no era la peor de todas), sintiéndose idiota por derrumbarse así y más delante de... bueno, del amigo de la infancia al que apenas recordaba en realidad.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto... —empezó a decir torpemente—. No creas que no te lo agradezco pero... —"no merece la pena" intentó completar. Fue incapaz, la voz se le rompió a medio camino.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo —le cortó Earl. Sin rencores (no hubiese podido)—. Se nota que llevas tiempo sin mirarte al espejo al lavarte la cara.

—Ya sabes por qué no hago eso... —respondió quedamente Cecil frente a él. Lo hizo de forma automática sin planteárselo... ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía Earl por qué tapaba los espejos y los rehuía, la advertencia de su madre que aún le resonaba en la memoria dormida?

Allí estaban, a unos metros de la salida del local, con el aliento convirtiéndose en vaho al contacto con el frío del exterior. Parados como dos columnas.

Una de piedra y otra de sal, derrumbándose. Derrumbándose sin mirarle, sin pedir ayuda. Sin acudir a él cuando había un problema, como antes. ¿O acaso jamás había sido de ese modo? Era agotador encender cada día la radio y notar como nadaban en direcciones distintas y la suya siempre era a contracorriente, mirando al pasado... Era mejor que mirar al sonriente Cecil derretir su voz al hablar de aquel extranjero, y era mejor que verlo ahora deshecho.

Él jamás le hubiese dado motivos para romperse, para beber.

El antiguo jefe de Boy Scouts apretó los puños y los pasó por los costados del locutor, rodeándole la espalda para pegarlo a su pecho con fuerza. Sin aceptar ninguna negativa.

—Va a volver, estoy seguro —dijo, apretando los labios. Con suerte Cecil no se daría cuenta. Porque aunque ambos nadasen en direcciones contrarias no quería atar a Cecil consigo. No podría hacerlo—. Lo hará —le prometió.

"Y si no lo hace se va a enterar de quien es Earl Harlan" se contuvo de añadir (por eso eran los puños cerrados)

Cecil no intentó salir de aquel abrazo. En su lugar se dejó caer ahí, apoyando la frente contra su hombro por fin y levantando los brazos para agarrarle sin saber cuánto había pasado desde un abrazo así... A pesar de que la espalda de Carlos era ancho no lo era tanto como la de Earl, más alto y robusto que el científico... Sollozó de nuevo, tratando de respirar al oír a Earl sonando tan seguro, queriendo creerle, necesitando creerle. Se agarró a él con fuerza, llorando de nuevo. Esta vez sus lágrimas manchaban la ropa del pelirrojo.

—¿Y... y si no lo hace? N-no... no sé ya siquiera si quiere volver... —confesó con la voz quebrada, incapaz de hablar, llorar y respirar al  mismo tiempo—. Parece tan o-o-ocupado allí que... —no pudo terminar.

¿Carlos pretendía volver? El desierto del otro mundo era el lugar más fascinante que había visto... Eso había dicho. Cecil se replegó un poco más en aquel abrazo, sin saber qué hacer.

El cuerpo de Cecil había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían abrazado. Cecil no lo recordaba pero él sí, aunque no recordaba cuándo había sido. ¿Quizá en la graduación? Ese día todos habían bebido de más. Pero pese a que pasasen décadas o un instante y pese a que el cuerpo de aquel locutor fuese más alto, más definido, seguía encajando perfectamente entre sus brazos. Porque Earl seguía creyendo que allí era donde el cuerpo del locutor debía estar.

Pero no lo estaba. Aunque ahora pudiese estarlo se marcharía a rellenar un espacio entre otros brazos y ese espacio era una herida abierta difícil de tratar. Daba igual cuántas insignias de primeros auxilios hubiese conseguido el viejo maestro scout.

Él era real y ese... científico estaba en otro lugar distinto, ignorando a Cecil y, aún así, su amigo le esperaba como si fuese lo más importante del universo. Incluso más que aquella dichosa radio que echó todo por tierra tiempo atrás.

—Shhhh... —le susurró pese a todo, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Podía notar húmeda y cálida la zona donde el locutor apoyaba la cabeza. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con cierta pesadez, enfadado. Triste. Sobre todo impotente—. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente te necesitaría... —dejó escapar con otra pequeña risa que decía de todo menos "tengo ganas de reír"—. Y por lo que sé ese científico tiene bastante sentido común.

Cecil apretó la cara contra su hombro, tratando de embadurnarse las lágrimas en la ropa del pelirrojo, recia y dura. Ya no era solo él... Earl también creía que Carlos volvería, se lo estaba diciendo y Earl no mentiría. Aquellos brazos, firmes y seguros, le apretaban como queriendo decirle que iban a sostenerle y Earl, afamado _sous cheff_ del Tourniquet y anterior maestro de los Boy Scouts de la ciudad, era buena persona (aunque Cecil no pudiese recordar bien los detalles de cuándo eran buenos amigos. Hacía tanto que no estaban juntos que no creía merecer aquel consuelo de él).

—Gracias... g-gracias —susurró aún entre su pecho. Earl podría haber hecho cosas mucho mejores que ir a por él esa noche pero ahí estaba, abrazándole, sosteniéndole. Tanto rato como necesitase (estaba seguro de ello, no hacía falta que se lo dijese)—. No sé qué hacer —confesó a continuación, perdido, tratando ahora de limpiarse las lágrimas. Poco a poco dejando de llorar.

—Deberías volver a casa, dormir. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer —respondió con la misma firmeza que cuando entró en el local y pidió su copa (tan firme como los brazos que seguían sujetando al locutor y que no le soltarían)—. Y nada de usar el coche. Tampoco de llorar —le advirtió.

Era lo mínimo, lo único que podía hacer y que siempre había hecho: estar ahí. A pesar de que nada fuese como antes.

Cecil no tenía nada que agradecer.

Ante la idea de volver a casa una pequeña mueca de protesta pasó por la cara (ya no enterrada en su pecho) de Cecil.

—Llévame a casa... —pidió por fin Cecil en voz baja, tomada después de haber sido arrollada por el alcohol y las lágrimas.

Había ido hasta allí a pie desde la emisora, su casa no estaba tan lejos pero no se creía capaz de separarse ahora de Earl y volver a casa... Pero debía volver a casa (a esa casa donde no estaría Carlos una noche más). Earl tenía razón: no podía quedarse allí toda la noche bebiendo.

Cecil cambió de postura apoyándose en el hombro del pelirrojo, aún con la vista en el suelo pero dispuesto a caminar.

—Claro que voy a llevarte a casa —dijo Earl a su lado, sosteniéndole.

Cecil le necesitaba. No le necesitaba del mismo modo en que la Anciana Josie le necesitaba para a llevar las bolsas del Ralph's o la pequeña Janice para empujar su silla de ruedas por una empinada rampa. Cualquiera podría haber hecho cualquiera de aquellas acciones pero Earl sabía que no todos podrían ayudar a alguien como Cecil. Aunque esa ayuda fuese simplemente rodearle con un brazo los hombros para ayudarle a poner un pie recto delante del otro para llegar a casa.

—Es la primera vez que guías tú —dijo, con una risa fácil entre dientes.

Realmente el viejo maestro scout no había querido saber dónde vivían esos dos.

 

Earl dejó que Cecil fuese indicado el camino y simplemente siguió andando en silencio. Un pie delante del otro, con más firmeza para asegurarse de que Cecil ponía uno delante del otro también, con cierto retardo respecto a él. ¿Cómo sería su casa? Earl Harlan no alcanzaba a imaginársela y hasta ese momento tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en hacerlo. Ahora tampoco quería hacerlo porque, a pesar de que la casa tuviese un encantador jardín o no, sabía que no iba a gustarle. Nada en absoluto. Porque aquella iba a ser la casa que habían comprado juntos Cecil y ese tal Carlos. Ese hombre extraño y perturbador que no había perdido el tiempo mientras él había estado ausente.

Pero ese hombre había sido la elección de su amigo y... ¿Quién era él para negarse? Nadie. Cecil ni siquiera parecía el chaval que conoció en la infancia (ese que un día decidió probar suerte en la radio y entonces Earl tampoco pudo negarse)

Night Vale no era demasiado grande y no tardaron en detenerse, en efecto, delante del jardín.

Cecil no había dicho nada más durante todo el camino, ni tampoco había levantado la mirada del suelo. Pero ya habían llegado. Earl siempre le había ayudado. No podía recordarlo pero esa certeza estaba en su interior, siempre había estado ahí. No era justo no poder recordarlo bien... ¿Lo recordaría él? Trató de buscar aquella certeza en el rostro del pelirrojo, levantando la mirada (con los ojos hinchados, por las lágrimas y los labios empezando a cortarse por el frío del desierto) hacia él. Buscó algo que decir en su cara, una despedida o cualquier otra cosa y sus ojos recorrieron las cicatrices que cruzaban parte de su rostro, desde la nariz al borde de la mandíbula, dándole un aspecto de fiereza.

En algún momento (el tiempo no existía, y menos detenidos delante de su jardín) se dio cuenta de que había movido una mano cuando vio sus dedos sobre ellas, recorriéndolas.

—¿Debería recordar cómo te las hiciste? —preguntó.

¿Las tenía antes de desaparecer por causa de aquellos niños mudos? Podía ser culpa del alcohol pero ahora mismo Cecil no habría sabido responder.

—Las llevaba puestas el día que cocinamos en la emisora —respondió al cabo de un rato, reteniendo el impulso de rodearle la mano para sentirla helada contra la piel y bajarla de su cara—. No tienen demasiada importancia ahora.

La mente de Cecil tendía a dejar en el olvido todo lo relacionado con su persona y eso también había cicatrizado (aunque mucho peor que las de su cara).

—Quería decir antes —balbuceó el locutor erráticamente. El problema no era el día en la emisora si no que estaba más atrás. Temía que Earl ya tuviese de niños aquellas marcas y él ser incapaz de recordarlas (normalmente olvidaba que lo olvidaba: a fin de cuentas lo importante era el presente pero esa noche el alcohol se había comido su presente para intentar olvidar el futuro).

»Gracias por venir al programa, me gustó mucho que aceptases mi invitación —Cecil sonrió cálidamente al recordarlo. Había sido un gran día.

—Creo que estuviste muy inmerso en el tiramisú y las pasaste por alto —logró sonreír Earl. Había sido un gran día, sí. Sí, las cicatrices eran tempranas, nuevas—. Deberías entrar y calentarte un poco —le recordó que seguían delante de su jardín.

El locutor hinchó un poco más los pulmones, trémulamente, al escuchar su sugerencia. Le vio mirar de reojo la casa, vacía y sin luz.

El locutor podía visualizar cada detalle de cómo sería entrar y que, de nuevo, no hubiese nadie. Había días en que creía haberse acostumbrado por fin, hablando por teléfono y siguiendo su rutina pero otros... Otros se ahogaba pese a vivir en un desierto. Earl aún le sostenía la mano mientras intentaba no perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? —pidió en voz queda—. Por favor... —Cecil giró la cara para volver a mirarle—. Aún tengo una botella de brandy. Ni siquiera está escondida, hay un minibar en la sala —le explicó, como si de una confesión se tratase. Y no le estaba ofreciendo una copa si no mostrando lo fácil que le sería, si se iba, volver a continuar lo empezado en el All Nite.

No quería beber más aquella noche después de que Earl le hubiese sacado de allí. Pero no podía soportar otra noche con la casa en silencio. La Anciana Sin Rostro no le hablaba, solo le dejaba notas en el frigorífico.

Un silencio. Pero no podía compararse al silencio de la soledad: Earl aún le sostenía la mano y en ese momento frunció el ceño unos segundos ante su petición.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me quede? —le hizo reflexionar. Ya tenía muy clara su respuesta pero no podía dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad—. Puedo llevarme esa botella si lo necesitas.

Cecil tardó en contestar porque no estaba seguro de nada. Porque había bebido y pensar dolía y apretaba y aunque vaciase el minibar sabía que esa no era la solución. Carlos le quería pero no estaba allí y no volvía, y no debería ser un problema porque le quería pero la verdad era que lo era.

—Quédate, por favor. O me volveré loco hablando solo —dijo con franqueza.

Y Earl ya tenía clara su respuesta. No podía negarse. Nunca había podido negarle nada a Cecil, a esa columna de sal que aún amenazaba con derrumbarse de un momento a otro, a ese mejor amigo que le invitaba a pasar una noche con él cuando ya había dado por sentado que las noches juntos se habían acabado.

—Está bien —accedió—. Y mañana le daré un repaso a tu césped, no es seguro dejarlo crecer demasiado. ¿No aprendiste nada de los scouts? —bromeó, retirándose un poco para que Cecil tuviese espacio para buscar las llaves pero sin alejarse demasiado por si acaso.

—¡Oh!... Pensaba recortarlo. Un día de estos... No he sacado tiempo —se excusó, visiblemente algo avergonzado, el locutor. Aunque, irónicamente, tiempo era lo que le sobraba esos días. Tiempo que no sabía cómo asesinar para que no le recordase todos los momentos que Carlos no estaba allí.

El dueño de la casa se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta y gruñó afanosamente para impedir que la llave dejase de cambiar de forma y, finalmente, se adaptase a su cerradura para abrir.

—Puedes pasar —le invitó, carraspeando sin saber bien qué decir al encender las luces—. Ponte cómodo.

Era la clásica frase al invitar a alguien a casa y la única que se le vino en ese momento a la cabeza.

La casa estaba fría cuando entraron pero era acogedora.

—Bonita pintura —dijo el pelirrojo automáticamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el perchero, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar una conversación con él.

—Me ocupé de la mayor parte de la decoración —afirmó Cecil, con una sonrisa efímera.

Y se notaba en la casa. Salvo en detalles como los manteles de plástico con la tabla periódica o en las cortinas, que eran una costumbre externa a la ciudad y que a Cecil le preocupaban porque impedía a la Policía Secreta del Sheriff saber lo que ocurría en su salón fácilmente (pero que Carlos había insistido en poner precisamente por eso).

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras encendía la radio, donde se oía la recopilación de aullidos de la vegetación tras la lluvia que había seguido a su programa esa noche, dejando el sonido de fondo.

—Claro que me gusta —aseguró al punto Earl—. Se nota, me recuerda a tu casa. Bueno... ya sabes, esa casa —intentó arreglarlo. La madre de Cecil tenía también un estilo original para dar color a sus paredes y las de aquella casa llevaban el sello de los Palmer aunque fuese difícil explicar por qué.

Recorrió con la vista el salón cuando en tres pasos estuvo en él. ¿Eso eran cortinas? La visión le desconcertó y no era el único detalle... Detalles que decidió pasar por alto y fijarse en cambio en la lámpara de pie cuyos tentáculos envolvían la pantalla. Mucho mejor. Si esos otros detalles en la estantería era lo que aquel Carlos consideraba "ciencia", entonces no le gustaba en absoluto.

En mitad del salón, con solo la mitad del consentimiento para entrar en una casa a la que nunca había querido entrar, se sintió como un intruso, un extraño. Pero vio a Cecil, frágil y nublado, junto a la radio y se tragó aquella sensación. Esa sola imagen le daba todo el consentimiento que importaba para entrar allí, quisiese o no hacerlo.

—Ven, será mejor que te sientes. ¿Te preparo algo caliente? —le propuso, cogiéndole con suavidad de un hombro para guiarlo hasta el sofá.

Cecil aún estaba preguntándose si Earl había estado en su casa. No en aquella, si no cuando vivía solo. ¿O se refería a donde se había criado...?

—Sí, claro... —empezó a responder vacíamente, reaccionando para masajearse las sienes una vez sentado. Prefería dejar el pasado remoto en el cajón de fondo donde siempre había estado pero...—. ¡Oh, no, no! Debería prepararlo yo —reaccionó en cuanto vio que Earl estaba dispuesto a ir hacia su cocina.

Pero Earl se volvió, impidiéndole siquiera pensar en ello.

—¿Prefieres un té o un café? —preguntó con ese cariz de liderazgo que siempre le había caracterizado. No necesitaba ganárselo, ya lo tenía en las cuerdas vocales y en la barba cruzada en dos puntos por las cicatrices, que hacía que obedecerle y seguirle fuese algo natural.

Y aún así parecía que Cecil iba a resistirse. Nunca había sido especialmente teco pero a veces podía ser bastante cabezota.

—No sabes usar la cafetera —argumentó el rubio.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró—. Café entonces. Si no me apaño con ella usaré filtros y agua caliente —dijo sin dudar. Así era como hacía el café en su casa, como había aprendido en sus años de maestro scout. Sabía apañarse con lo poco que le diese el entorno.

Dejó a Cecil en el salón y no tardó en encontrar la cocina pese a no conocer la distribución de la casa. Ni siquiera probó suerte con el complicado aparato (digno de un adicto al café como el locutor. Los locutores se alimentaban de café, eran conocimientos básicos) que decía ser una cafetera. En su lugar puso a hervir agua y echó el café que no estaba encapsulado, al azar, en un paño que haría las veces de filtro para sumergirlo en el agua unos cuantos minutos.

Para servir dos tazas ignoró deliberadamente las que tenían extraños símbolos (¿científicos?) y escogió dos con extravagantes y agradables puntos tornasolados.

—No tenías que molestarte... —empezó a decir Cecil, plegado sobre sí mismo sobre el sofá cuando le vio aparecer.

Como primera respuesta Earl le colocó una de las tazas calientes en las manos.

—Tómatelo, te sentará bien —le aconsejó. Como había esperado Cecil no se resistió mucho más. Podía ser cabezota a ratos pero nunca se había caracterizado por ser terco.

Siguiendo su consejo el locutor dio un sorbo al café y en su rostro se notó que el líquido caliente, negro, era reconfortante.

Bebieron un par de sorbos hasta que el locutor dejó su taza, a medias, sobre la mesa. Miraba de reojo a Earl, sentado a su lado cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa mejor esa noche...

—Te pegan mucho, te quedan bien. Como si siempre hubieras debido tenerlas —comentó de pronto, con la mirada fija en la mitad de su cara cruzada por las cicatrices. Antes de reparar en lo que acababa de decir—. Lo siento, debió ser doloroso. Pero... son apropiadas para ti.

Los hombros del pelirrojo se tensaron debajo de la camisa cuando los dedos largos y tatuados del locutor volvieron a surcar sus cicatrices, acompañando a sus palabras. Trató de relajarlos, sonriendo con un poco recelo inevitable, sin saber bien si se sentía incómodo o turbado. Unas manos y unas palabras agradables (esas manos y esas palabras).

—¿Apropiadas? —dijo en su lugar—. Si tú lo dices... —dejó la frase en el aire, bromeando un poco para no tener que decidir si debía tomarse sus palabras como una broma, como un cumplido o como un desliz.

De una forma u otra eran tiernas. También tenían cierta nostalgia.

—Me acabas de enseñar el lado positivo de haber sido arrastrado aquel día —admitió.

Si antes Cecil no había entendido que sus cicatrices no eran demasiado viejas, aquello terminaría de aclarárselo.

Nadie había sido nunca qué había sido de Earl tras la ceremonia. Solo había vuelto un día y... nada más.

—Creí que habías muerto —dejó escapar—. Todos lo creímos. Me alegro de que no haya sido así. Tres marcas de guerra... parecen un buen acuerdo para volver. Night Vale se alegra de que lo hayas hecho. Y yo... también me alegro aunque no pueda acordarme bien de ti.

En cualquier otra circunstancia aquella frase no hubiese sido dicha en voz alta. No era un tema agradable pero en aquel momento se le coló entre los labios, acompañando a una mirada de tristeza que no parecía despegarse de él esa noche, no del todo, pese a que su voz no tembló.

Aún tenía una mano sobre el rostro de Earl, sobrecogido al escuchar sus palabras, todas y cada una de ellas. Notando como algo doloroso le envenenaba. Parecía que sus heridas estaban mal cicatrizadas al fin y al cabo.

—Lo siento, Earl... —dijo por fin. No había sido algo intencional, no sabía cuando había empezado a hablar o a pensar que acabaría así. Solo era algo que había ocurrido y ahora no podía evitarlo. Ni quería—: No es justo para ti que no me acuerde de ti, eras mi mejor amigo. Lo siento...

—No tienes por qué disculparte, son tus cicatrices —¿de dónde había sacado la fuerza para lograr formar una sola palabra para responderle?

¿Qué había hecho mal para que Cecil acabase olvidándolo? Olvidando tantas cosas... Ni siquiera sus insignias bordas, ni sus logros, ni los méritos vacíos que le habían convertido en maestro scout (alejado de aquel locutor que había sido tiempo atrás su compañero inseparable) habían podido evitarlo.

Logró apretar su mano con fuerza, intentando calmarlo.

—Y te equivocaste al contar —recayó, recuperando una media y amplia sonrisa al soltarle la mano para remangarse, mostrando nuevas de esas cicatrices recorrerle uno de los antebrazos.

Soltó una risa, intentando despejar esa conversación. No quería ser parte de la tristeza que envolvía ahora a Cecil.

Sin embargo Cecil tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Sabía que había sido su mejor amigo y cuando lo mencionaba, sonreía cálidamente. Pero no podía recordar los detalles. Eran tan frustrante...

—Tampoco recuerdo mi casa —dijo en voz baja, recordando como al entrar Earl había halagado el color de las paredes—. ¿No es... absurdo? Sé... Era agradable, los espejos estaban tapados pero no puedo recordarlo bien...

Tampoco a su madre, mucho menos a ese hermano del que hablaba la cinta que había encontrado meses antes mientras Earl no estaba. ¿Hubiera entendido él algo de aquellos cassettes?

Recorrió con los dedos las nuevas cicatrices a la vista, con nuevas lágrimas peleando por tomar sus ojos.

Y entonces una idea punzante apareció: ¿y si dejaba de recordar a Carlos? Recordaba bien su época adulta pero... ¿y si eso cambiaba? ¿Y si Carlos estaba tanto tiempo fuera que no pudiera recordarle cuando volviera? No parecía probable pero también se suponía que Carlos iba a volver en un par de semanas y esas dos semanas se habían convertido en seis meses...

En un pestañeo Cecil volvió a rellenar el hueco vacío del regazo del pelirrojo. Aquel abrazo en el exterior del All Nite había sido el mayor consuelo que había encontrado en meses. Necesitaba volver a sentirlo. El peso de esos brazos sobre sus hombros. Y Earl no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodearlo con los brazos, apoyando una mano sobre la nuca del locutor para mantenerlo contra su pecho.

Las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo a pesar de todos los discursos de ánimo que solía darles a sus pequeños scouts. Un nuevo nudo, igual que el de su estómago, apareció en su garganta y era imposible aflojarlo, daba igual la saliva que tragase.

—Cecil... no es el momento para que te esfuerces ahora con eso —le susurró. Le acarició el pelo naciente en la nuca con los dedos, ásperos de todos los años manejando cuerdas y ramas, pero suaves. No sabía qué hacer y por tanto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió—: He trabajado hasta tarde y no he podido oír tu programa. ¿Hay alguna noticia interesante?

Cecil negó con la cabeza contra su pecho y le notó abrir la mandíbula, costándole formar las primeras palabras.

—H-h-hay una nueva campaña de la Oficina de Turismo... LeFleur ha sugerido que, si no vienen turistas, nosotros mismos deberíamos visitar la ciudad con nuevos ojos... E-es una buena idea —opinó, hipando ligeramente entre medias, comenzando a contarle.

Poco a poco le fue relatando las noticias de aquel día. Había habido una nueva reunión de la PTA. Y Carlos seguía sin volver. Salvo que eso era la falta de una noticia que no llegaba. Al comienzo de cada día al llegar a la emisora se preguntaba si sería ese el programa en el que podría anunciar a Night Vale que Carlos, el científico favorito de todos, había vuelto, pero poco a poco ya no se planteaba si sería aquel día si no aquella semana quizá y ya no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer...

Earl seguía acariciándole la nuca, con toda la delicadeza que podía tener. Entre sus brazos, escuchándole relatar las noticias con una voz muy diferente a la que usaba en el aire, sentía que estaba haciendo lo que siempre había hecho por él: protegerlo, cuidarlo, cobijarlo. Él y no ese científico ausente que se estaba llevando toda la vida de Cecil, todo su buen humor y todas sus sonrisas.

¿Qué tenía él, eh? ¿Qué? No se había curado mucho con él pero las veces que lo había hecho había comprobado que era un tipo extraño, distante, raro. Un tipo que no correspondía a Cecil antes. Un tipo que ahora prefería un desierto a Cecil.

¿Por qué en esas estanterías no podían estar colgadas sus banderas y mapas?

—Se te va a enfriar el café... —apuntó con amabilidad cuando Cecil terminó con su reporte.

Cecil había cerrado los ojos, dejando que hablar relajase su cuerpo, apoyado en él hasta sobreponerse a las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Gracias por quedarse —respondió en cambio. Se movió lo mínimo posible para coger su taza de café. No le disgustaba cómo se iba enfriando por suerte y sujetando la taza se apoyó de nuevo contra Earl—. Necesitaba... no quedarme otra noche solo —confesó—. ... —tenía algo en la punta de la lengua y Earl lo sabía y, mientras verle tomar algo de café le hizo sonreír con cierta calidez, esperó a que lo dejase escapar por fin—. ... ¿De verdad crees que volverá? —preguntó Cecil por fin, con el temor al final de las cuerdas vocales—. La... la última vez que hablamos quería que fuese a visitarle allí...

Eso era muy distinto a intentar volver y Cecil se mordió el labio inferior, aún con la taza junto a ellos.

Si hacía aquello demasiado volvería a pelarse los labios como hacía de pequeño, apreció Earl. Cecil había cambiado pero cuando estaba nervioso o dudoso seguía mordiéndose los labios.

Pero ahora Earl frunció el ceño, girándolo con cierta seriedad para buscar sus ojos. Porque aquello era serio.

—Volverá —le prometió, pese a lo dolorosa que era aquella única palabra—. Pero tienes que prometerme algo, Cecil... No vayas a visitarlo. No es seguro. No me gusta ese sitio.

Cecil desvió la mirada, ya que le había cogido del hombro y no podía girar el cuerpo.

—No lo sé... —comenzó—. No parece tan mal sitio... No me gustó cuando estuve pero fue muy poco tiempo —admitió—. Y todo lo que cuenta Carlos... no puede ser tan malo —sonaba a que intentaba convencerse. Solo porque aquel hombre estaba allí—. Pero no quiero una visita —añadió pese a todo. Y pese a todo al fondo de su voz había cierta firmeza. Trémula, pero ahí estaba. Eso le hizo sonreír—. Quiero que vuelva. Pero... Pero n—no sé si quiere volver, Earl... Cada vez que le pregunto... S-siempre tiene algo que hacer.

Mordiéndose el labio (como cuando era un niño) le costaba terminar la frase.

—Cecil —dijo con firmeza al verle dudar—. No vuelvas allí. Y si lo haces no pierdas de vista ninguna salida —su rostro estaba serio y su seriedad se incrementaba a cada dato que le daba sobre el comportamiento de ese desconsiderado científico que le hacía hervir la sangre—. Va a volver. Tiene que hacerlo —le prometió—. No puede dejarte esperando eternamente. Eso es cruel.

Y él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era esperar. Esperar a algo que sabía que no iba a llegar jamás pese a tenerlo junto a él, en su regazo.

Porque, aunque no fuese con él, quería la felicidad del que había sido su mitad tiempo atrás. Hace décadas. Hace instantes.

Cecil negó con la cabeza, torpemente.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte... —empezó—. No podría abandonar Night Vale —y sus palabras eran de todo corazón pese a que el alcohol le mareaba cuando debería empezar a disiparse. Pero el alcohol era como la oscuridad, más densa al desaparecer las estrellas antes de que empezase siquiera a amanecer.

Volvió a tocar sus cicatrices, esas marcas que surcaban la piel que había sufrido muchos días y noches al aire libre hasta endurecerse. Era una piel muy distinta a la de Carlos. Cálida, pese a su tacto duro. ¿Cuánto hacía que no estaba así, a salvo, con nadie? Earl había ido a buscarle aquella noche, le había sacado del All Nite, le había llevado a casa y lo más importante de todo: se había quedado cuando se lo había pedido.

Tenía los ojos aún enrojecidos y había dejado la taza de café casi vacía de nuevo en la mesita cuando la mano que no tocaba su mandíbula se apoyó en su pecho. Sobre él podía notar los latidos del pelirrojo. Unos latidos con los que sería fácil quedarse dormido, arrullador.

Cerró los ojos, respirando. Costaba por el llanto pero el aire no estaba vacío.

Dejándose llevar se inclinó para besarle. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabía exáctamente dónde estaban sus labios.

Earl no podía decir que le pillase totalmente por sorpresa. Era por lo menos la tercera vez que se producía ese ambiente extraño, íntimo; la tercera caricia en su rostro que todo el rato amenazaba con que algo iba a pasar pero que siempre moría a medio camino. Tal vez por su causa, por respeto, porque desde ese primer contacto el pelirrojo había tenido ganas de besarlo y al final le habían acabado leyendo el pensamiento.

Quizá ese beso debía suceder aunque él mismo no hubiese querido. Tenía esa sensación.

Sintió vibrar el cuerpo de Cecil contra él suyo, aún apoyado contra él. Tomó aire, intentando lidiar con aquellos labios y no pudiendo. Nunca había podido y dejó de intentarlo: reclamó esos labios que desde siempre deberían haber sido suyos al haberlos colonizado cuando eran pequeños, secos y cortados por un muchacho rubio y nervioso. Apegó a Cecil aún más contra él, tomándole por la nuca y se abrió paso hacia el interior de su boca. Sediento por esos labis que ahora sabían a madurez. Podía oir también los latidos del corazón de Cecil contra su pecho. Suyos.

Pero se detuvo. Cerró los labios y con dificultad apartó el cuerpo del locutor, con cuidado.

—No quieres hacer esto, Cecil...

Cecil tardó en reaccionar.

—Dijiste que podíamos haber tenido algo —le recordó. Su voz era solo un susurro pero estaban tan cerca que Earl las escuchó a la perfección.

Y esas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho. Porque eran ciertas, tan ciertas y reales como el aliento de Cecil que aún permanecía rondando en su boca pese a haber dado muerte a ese beso que debía ocurrir pero no tendría que haber ocurrido.

Claro que podían haber tenido algo, podrían tenerlo si quería, si Cecil tan solo se diese cuenta... Estaban juntos ahora mismo, en su sofá, y, para su sorpresa, Carlos había desaparecido. ¿No era eso lo que llamaban destino? ¿No era el locutor el que creía coquetamente en los horóscopos?

Podían tener algo, aquí y ahora. Podía hacerle olvidar a ese extraño que no, claro que no pertenecía a Night Vale.

A pesar de que era una batalla perdida. Cecil le volvería a olvidar, tal vez en un rato, tal vez mañana, tal vez cuando volviese a recordar esos complicados rizos oscuros que no tenían nada que ver con su pelo corto y pelirrojo.

Cecil volvió a echarse hacia él y volvió a besarle.

Y, pese a todo, Earl volvió a corresponderle. Porque era lo único que quería hacer, besarlo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, y hundiéndose en el sofá.

Earl le había querido (Earl le quería). Era una certeza. Cecil siempre lo había sabido. Era una idea rondando su cabeza cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos del Ralph's o en los torneos de la bolera. Sin concretizar, solo la sensación honda en el estómago cuando se alejaba o sus miradas se separaban. Una sensación en la que luego no se permitía pensar mucho...

El locutor se hundió sobre él cuando las manos grandes de Earl le rodearon la cintura. Pasó los dedos por su cuello y su nuca, respirando el aliento combinado del café y el alcohol (una pésima combinación). Acarició su pelo.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Con que le rodease así, contra él, era suficiente. Cada beso, ahora dirigidos por el pelirrojo, le hacía cerrar los ojos como si no existiese nada más y nada malo pudiese suceder.

Earl le quería y él no podía recordar si le había querido también. Qué había pasado.

Había sido su mejor amigo y por eso no había querido acercarse a él de nuevo, por eso dejaba correr aquellos silencios en momentos importantes (¿recuerdas nuestra graduación? ¿En qué año fue?), haciendo como si nada, como si no se diese cuenta. No era justo. Pero era difícil.

Era difícil.

Y en cambio era demasiado fácil tumbarse sobre su pecho, besándole sin más. Una vez tras otras. Era fácil y cómodo, con la sensación de que no hacía falta nada más en el universo y que, por unos segundos, todo estaba bien.

Nada encajaba. Pero nada encajaba porque nada necesitaba encajar en el caos de la existencia y eso estaba bien.

Los dedos del cocinero marcaron sus costillas, descendiendo con cuidado por ellas (¿Cecil siempre había estado tan delgado? Earl podía notarlas a través de la ropa y las delineo con ternura, recordándolas).

No eran solo aquellos seis meses: incluso los días anteriores a que Carlos se viese atrapado en el desierto de ese otro mundo apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellos. La situación Strex Corp y con la ciudad era demasiado candente... y luego había desaparecido todo. Ya no había amenazas, ni siquiera del circo que había intentado entrar en Night Vale, y regresar a la rutina hacía que ésta estuviese aún más vacía.

Suspiró contra los labios del pelirrojo (no se parecían en nada a los de Carlos. Tampoco su forma de besar), con los ojos cerrados.

Conocía a la perfección sus propias manos y estaba cansado de ellas, por mucho que estuviesen acompañadas de la dulce voz de Carlos y de cómo esta se agravaba una octava cuando le susurraba a través del teléfono. Conocía sus propias manos y conocía las de Carlos. No eran iguales. Pero no conocía las de Earl. Tampoco sus labios que, pese a la corpulencia del maestro scout, le trataban con amabilidad.

—Earl... —jadeó contra sus labios.

El nombre hizo estremecer a Earl. El pelirrojo no había sabido a quién estaba besando Cecil y pensar si esos besos eran para él o para Carlos era demasiado doloroso (pero daba igual: si Cecil necesitaba besos podía dárselos aunque luego se arrepintiese). Pero entonces ese nombre afloró de los labios de Cecil, suspirado con esa voz oscura, malteada. Sobrenatural.

"Earl".

Ni recordaba la última vez que Cecil le había llamado en un beso. Ni siquiera tenía ahora la misma voz pero había dicho Earl y no Carlos y eso provocaba un revoltijo en su estómago.

Llevaba mucho sin besar a nadie.

Sus manos, castigadas por el trabajo, habían descendido sus caderas, delineando el borde de sus pantalones.

Era demasiado sencillo besarle, tocarle. Seguía siendo sencillo, sin necesidad de permisos ni cortejos. Natural. Como el viento que levantaba la arena en el desierto. Natural.

Pero cuando sus dedos se habían aventurado bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, notando la ligera curvatura de su espalda (esa curva que se pronunció cuando Cecil se hundió contra él ante sus caricias), para colonizar piel y no tejido, reaccionó.

—Cecil... No —carraspeó, frustrado. Rabioso. Impotente en realidad. Quería que aquello sucediese, seguir adelante con esos besos y lo que pudiesen derivar. Quería servirle de ayuda, de desahogo aunque fuese una sola noche, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el regusto a alcohol en las esquinas de la boca del locutor, en las lágrimas que le habían calentado las mejillas—. Será mejor que vayas a descansar —dijo, reuniendo fuerzas para hacerlo (eso sí que no era fácil)—. No estás en condiciones y... No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer.

No era fácil pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Sus palabras cayeron como un jarro de realidad sobre Cecil. Parecía que no existía nada más a su alrededor, como cuando estaba él solo con su micrófono en su cabina, pero no era así.

Aún quería que Carlos volviese, aún le necesitaba. A él y a sus manos familiares y a sus besos tímidos al comienzo que cogían intensidad conforme se confiaban, a sus rizos oscuros y perfectos aunque Carlos también fuese imperfecto...

¿Cuánto hacía que había salido de la emisora esa noche? ¿Cómo podía durar tanto? ¿O era que aquel día no había amanecido?

Sollozó sobre Earl ante sus palabras, perdido en una encrucijada en la que parecía estar solo por mucho que Carlos le susurrase con cariño al oído, a través de su teléfono, que le añoraba también.

Salvo que ahora mismo no estaba solo y rodeó el cuello de Earl con los brazos, acurrucándose y temblando sobre él.

—... Lo lamento mucho, Earl —balbuceó imprecisamente—. Gracias por estar aquí... Lo siento —repitió, vocalizando nefastamente.

Con aquellos brazos rodeándole y comenzando a notar las nuevas lágrimas del locutor (de su antiguo, único y más importante mejor amigo y siempre algo más) mojarle el cuello, Earl Harlan, por unos instantes, se arrepintió.

Se arrepintió de haber levantado una muralla de palos y piedras entre ellos una vez más, que esta vez no volvería a derrumbarse. Se arrepintió por haber matado esa oportunidad que había añorado. Que le pertenecía.

Se arrepintió unos instantes pero no cedió, ni relajó la seriedad de sus facciones atravesadas por aquellas cicatrices que quizá nunca le contaría a nadie cómo se habían producido (salvo quizá a Cecil si Cecil preguntaba).

No habló, ni una palabra, temiendo que si abría la boca no podría evitar atrapar de nuevo la del locutor. Por eso se contuvo, porque las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas como en esas acampadas donde nada salvo ellos importaba. Y sin querer verle llorar más, sujetó la cabeza de Cecil contra su pecho. Pero iba a ser inevitable verle llorar esa noche. Por eso le volvió a acariciar la nuca, con ternura de nuevo. Podía soportarlo, por Cecil.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada —le quiso tranquilizar—. Siento haber continuado. No ha sido muy... considerado —se disculpó con honestidad. Con la mirada clavada en esos trozos de tela que colgaban de las ventanas.

Cecil sollozó de nuevo contra su pecho, con la nariz contra su ropa. Por tercera o cuarta vez esa noche. Pero esta vez era como si un dique hubiese vencido, abriendo paso por fin a la desesperación.

Cecil quería volver a besarle, y quería que él le besase, que se hundiese en el sofá llevándole con él, apretándole y sosteniéndole. Siendo tan real. Pero Earl tenía razón. Earl no quería que hiciese algo que no quería hacer. Incluso aunque la piel de sus brazos, las vertebras de su columna, y sus labios bebiesen desesperadamente ahora del aire, esperando con esperanza que aquellas manos volviesen a tocarle de nuevo. Su piel, incluso su cabeza, opinaban de forma distinta pero en el fondo Earl tenía razón.

Earl, que acababa de disculpar. Pero Cecil no podía dejarle hacerlo.

Con torpeza sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no... La culpa es mía, Earl. Lo siento...

A fin de cuentas podrían haber tenido algo... Earl siempre había sido amable con él y no era justo aprovecharse de ello porque su ocupado no quisiese volver a casa.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, Earl. No... no es culpa tuya que no sepa controlarme —era incapaz de mirarle pero formó media sonrisa irónica contra su ropa que Earl pudo notar. Cada día tenía menos control sobre su vida (los vasos vacíos en el All Nite y su minibar lo sabían bien) pero Earl no tenía por qué ser el mal parado por ello.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Aún seguía sin querer apartarse pero ya lo había logrado. Earl lo había conseguido.

Abrazarle no era malo. Necesitaba aún un poco más de aquella sensación de protección, de calor y de refugio. De un fuego de acampada en mitad de la noche, como un centinela.

Con los ojos cerrados podría dormirse ahí tumbado sobre su pecho.

Earl le contempló. Debería marcharse. Ese era el momento en el que cogía su abrigo y se iba, terminando de renunciar (se suponía que ya había renunciado. Hacía mucho tiempo cuando un muchacho decidió dedicar su vida a la radio. Hacía no tanto cuando una voz desde la radio proclamó que se había enamorado al instante de aquel extranjero que no pertenecía a Night Vale). Ese era el momento. Se suponía.

Pero las cosas con Cecil Palmer nunca eran como se suponía. Eso Earl Harlan lo sabía de sobra.

No podía dejarlo solo, sollozando y borracho, largándose sin más. Eso, sencillamente, no era posible.

—Yo tampoco he sabido controlarme —respondió con suavidad Earl, con los dedos aún añorando (hasta agonizar) la piel del locutor. Contentándolos ahora con acariciarle la nuca mientras el calor que desprendía Cecil era un hechizo sobre él—. Pero no pienses más en eso. Es hora de cerrar los ojos. Mañana verás todo de otra forma. Igual hasta encuentras cosas nuevas que te habías perdido por tener el césped demasiado descuidado —bromeó de nuevo y su pecho retumbó pese a la baja risa.

Obedecer la voz de Earl era algo natural, el orden según debían ser las cosas. Cecil cerró los ojos mientras los dedos del pelirrojo entre sus cabellos rubios eran un bálsamo sobre él.

Si estaba callado, intentando no sollozar, Cecil podía alcanzar a escuchar la voz del pelirrojo entre sus costillas, reververando como si se tratase de una cueva, con sus recovecos y escondites formados por las inclemencias del viento a lo largo de su existencia.

—¿Qué... oculta mi césped? —Cecil arrugó un poco la nariz, sin comprender qué quería decir el antiguo maestro scout. Habló sin entender, apenas moviendo los labios y Earl solo pudo entender lo que intentaba decir porque, al final de su banda, había una insignia en discernir cada matiz en la voz de Cecil Palmer.

—Ssshhh... Descansa. Buenas noches, Cecil... Buenas noches.

No le respondió. En su lugar le acunó con su voz, con los latidos de su pecho.

Allí, tumbado, por fin le tocó al locutor el cansancio de la noche (de todas las noches) y del alcohol. Comenzó a dormirse aún abrazándole y siendo abrazado.

Earl esperó hasta que amaneció.


End file.
